The Road to Love
by heyya15965
Summary: His job didn’t seem to allow room for a steady relationship, but now he wants to try. Will probably be rated M for later chapters. Ok there is no option for the second character so I will just say this is a Spencer Reid/Sean Hotchner slash story.
1. The Coffee Shop

**_Title:_**The Coffee Shop (Chapter 1/? for The Road to Love...corny I know but I'm not good with titles) _  
**Rating:** _PG for this chapter  
**_Genre:_**Romance  
**_Pairing(s):_**Spencer Reid/Sean Hotchner  
**_Warning:_**Slightly AUish only for the fact that I'm changing very minor details from the show, only two. First, Spencer was not there when Sean came in to the BAU during "The Tribe"...he was....in the bathroom or something. So, he has no idea Sean and Aaron are brothers. Second, Sean came back from New York and now works at a local restaurant that is yet to be identified.  
**_Summary: _**His job didn't seem to allow room for a steady relationship, but now he wants to try.  
**_Word Count:_**_ ~2152  
**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. Occassionally I borrow them...they're cool with it.  
**_Author's Note:_**This story would not be what it is without it beng beta'd by**kuriadalmatia** from LJ.  
Thanks ever so much for your help. I was reading through a community on LJ, I think it was cmficfinders, and someone mentioned how there were no Spencer/Sean stories. I looked...and looked...and sure enough found none. So, I decided to write one...this is what came of it.

The Coffee Shop

Spencer sat in a secluded booth at his favorite coffee shop, which was in the middle of a very diverse part of town. There were always people running around outside the window going from shop to shop for the merchandise in one of the only places one could get this stuff. A person could purchase anything from exotic fruit and fish caught that morning to hand woven-blankets. This shop in particular was owned by an elderly couple from India. It was full of the scent of spices that are often added to the coffee, and always seemed to calm Spencer no matter what mood he was in.

This was a rare weekend when he wasn't halfway across the country chasing some unknown psychopath or working on endless mounds of paperwork.

_ Please,_ he thought. _No more. _After five straight days of looking at nothing but file folders, he was really ready for a break even though he did find it meditative.

Spencer had decided to use this rare break to relax. He thought about catching up on some pleasure reading. Then, he remembered that _Serenity_ was on the SyFy channel again. He had started watching that a couple weeks ago, but then, like always, a case came up and he had to miss the rest.

Now, though, he was sipping his usual Sweet Fennel Coffee made with cinnamon sticks, fennel seeds, and brown sugar - his favorite coffee concoction - while quickly flipping through pages of Wizard's First Rule. The clerk at the bookstore across the street had suggested it, and he had to admit it wasn't half bad. The story was completely impossible; there was no such thing as dragons, or non-physics magic, or mystic women who could make you their slaves with just one touch. However, this author had successfully added other creatures that were less common in normal fantasy books like night wisps and gars.

He continued to enjoy it until his phone started vibrating across the table. _Morgan._ Spencer groaned. Not because he didn't like Morgan – Morgan was his best friend and big brother – he just didn't want this weekend to be ruined because of a case.

He sighed and flipped his phone open. "Morgan, seriously, if you tell me we have a case, I swear."

"Well, hello to you too, Pretty Boy," Morgan laughed.

"Sorry. I just really don't want to have to go in to work today," Spencer paused. "Or tomorrow for that matter."

"Hey, I hear ya, kid. Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, and I are going to JAXX tonight. Come with us."

"Ah – Morgan, you know that's not my thing. I'd rather just stay at home and relax," Spencer said.

"Come on, Reid. You need to get out. Live a little. Grab a woman and have some fun. I bet I could hook you up with some nice girls," Morgan coaxed.

Morgan, along with the rest of his co-workers, believed him to be straight. Of course they would after Lila and Austin, but that wasn't entirely true. He did have an interest in women, but for the last couple months or so he had found more interest in male partners. He felt more comfortable around men than around women. It was just easier for him. Yet, he never really found a way to tell his team. Informing your co workers that you were bisexual wasn't something that could be easily inserted into everyday conversations.

"Thanks for the offer, Morgan, but I respectfully decline."

"Fine," Morgan sighed. "But if you change your mind give me a call."

"I will," Spencer promised. "See you Monday."

"Okay, kid."

Spencer placed his phone back on the table, turning his attention back to his book. He became lost in the reading of words, the flipping of pages, and the quiet hum of the coffee shop.

000

An hour later, Spencer gazed lazily out the window, chin propped up on his palm. People-watching was another favorite hobby Spencer had. He loved watching them go about their lives, seemingly oblivious to things around them.

He watched as innocent children ran around their parents, owners walked their dogs, elderly couples looked at each other with the same infatuation they had when they first fell in, and new couples awkwardly tried to work up the nerve to hold hands.

A wistful smile formed on Spencer's lips as he wondered what it would be like to hold hands with someone he loved. He had never been in a relationship that lasted more than a night. Sure, the sex was great, yet he wanted to know what it was like to wake up the next morning in the arms of the man he had slept with the night before. What would it be like to come home to his lover? To be kissed as wrapped up in strong arms as he walked through the door? To be loved?

His job didn't seem to allow room for a steady relationship. Sure, Hotch had one, but that was Hotch, and Spencer wasn't Hotch. Spencer didn't think he could do it. Then again, he had never really tried.

A voice next to him jolted him from his thoughts. He looked over. His breath caught in his throat.

The man standing next to him looked to be about his height and a little older. He had a strong, firm build paired with sandy hair and gray eyes. Those eyes were staring directly at him.

Spencer felt a blush creep on to his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

He smiled shyly, "I'm sorry. Lost in my own world. What did you say?"

The other man returned his smile. "I noticed. May I join you?"

Spencer looked blankly at the empty seat across from him. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks," the man said, sitting down and taking a drink of his coffee. "I saw you from across the room. You looked lost in thought, but you also looked like you wouldn't mind company."

Spencer was a little hesitant. Normally, he just enjoyed being alone while he was here. No one ever made an attempt to interact with him. This was something new, something he wasn't sure if he liked. On the other hand, he was excited that someone had seemed to have taken an interest in him. He had to repress a chuckle at the pick-up line the man used. It sounded like something out of some cheesy 80s romance movie JJ and Gracia forced him to watch, but at least he was trying.

"I wouldn't mind company. I was just thinking about my own life."

"Thinking about life, huh? Hard topic. Did you figure anything out?"

Spencer stared at him.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. You don't even know my name," he apologized, holding out his hand. "I'm Sean."

Spencer firmly shook his hand. "Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you," Sean said. "So, I've never seen you here before."

"I travel a lot because of my job. But this is my favorite coffee shop so I come here whenever I can."

"It's my favorite too. It's quiet, the people are friendly, and the coffee is pretty good," Sean agreed, taking another drink to prove his point.

000

They fell in to comfortable conversation about their music and books. Spencer liked classical and jazz music while Sean was more of a fan of Rock. They both had the same dislike for pop music and couldn't stand boy bands. Spencer found out that Sean had read the entire series that Wizard's First Rule was part of, and had just finished reading the latest book. He assured Spencer that the story got better and he would love it. They even talked about the weather. Spencer was pleased to find how easy it was to talk to Sean. He wasn't nervous about what the other man thought of him. Sean was confident, but not arrogant about it. He wasn't loud either. There was a quiet strength in Sean that instantly seemed to draw people to him. At least he drew Spencer to him.

"So," Sean said, "you said travel a lot for your job. What do you do?"

Spencer groaned inwardly. He hated when people asked him about his job. It wasn't that he didn't like working at the BAU. It was just that people always took it one of two ways. The first way was that people didn't believe him, taking one look at him and deciding that a person of his stature couldn't make in the FBI. They assumed he wasn't physically strong enough. The other way was that they would question him for hours, wanting to know everything about it.

"I work for the FBI." He looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Sean. It's a rare weekend off for me and I'd really rather not talk about work."

Sean chuckled, "I understand. My brother's a Fed too."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'd rather not talk about my family. I love my brother, but we don't see eye to eye on many things."

"Fair enough. I won't ask you about your family, and you don't ask me about my job."

They fell back in to random talk again. The strange (but not unwelcome) thing was that Spencer didn't start rambling about statistics or random facts. He was so comfortable talking with Sean he didn't have to hide behind his IQ. Sean wasn't scared off by Spencer's genius either, laughing as Spencer recounted his academic credentials.

"Well," Sean said. "I dropped out of Georgetown to be a chef. I realized I'd rather make food for lawyers, than actually be a lawyer."

Spencer chuckled, "At least you're following your dream. Not a lot of people can say that. Things come up and get in the way. I'm impressed you're a chef."

"Really?"

"Definitely," Spencer insisted. "I can't cook beyond things like macaroni and cheese or microwave dinners."

"Well, macaroni's a start," Sean told him, and then his phone started ringing. He looked at it, sighed, and looked back to Spencer. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Spencer assured him. It was usually _him_ taking the calls. "I don't mind."

"Thanks." he flipped his phone open. "Hello?..."

"No, I understand. It happens. It's fine…" Sean hung up and looked at Spencer apologetically.

"The line cook called in sick today and they couldn't get anyone else. So, now I have to work on my day off."

"I know how that feels."

"Yeah, but I had a great time talking to you, Spencer."

Spencer smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I had a great time, too, Sean.

"Want to do it again?" Sean asked.

"Really?"

It was one thing to be asked to dance at the club and sleep with whomever he ended up with. Those times, he was dressed in more flattering clothing, more like a guy in his mid-twenties looking for a good time rather than the geeky "Sweater Vest" Doctor Reid. Yet, Sean wanted to see him again.

_ This isn't a date, Spencer, _he chided himself.

"Yes, really. I had fun. I'd like to do it again," Sean said sincerely. "If you'd like to, that is."

"I would like to!" Spencer replied eagerly. "That would be great!"

Sean took his napkin and wrote his phone number on it before sliding it across to Spencer.

"Great! Text me whenever you get a chance," Sean said, standing up.

"What time do you get out of work?" Spencer asked.

Sean smiled. "The shift usually ends around ten, after the last dinner rush. I won't be closing."

"Ok, cool."

They said their goodbyes and Spencer watched Sean leave. After a couple minutes Spencer headed for home. As he got closer to his apartment, he realized that he had never felt so light before. His whole life he was always worrying about something – if his dad would come back, taking care of his mom, bullies, college, or saving innocent people. Today, however, Sean left him no room to worry. He had felt so comfortable and – right.

_ God, Spencer, _he groaned. _Falling head over heels after only a couple hours. You're like a lovesick teenager._

000

After Spencer got home, he spent the rest of the day thinking about Sean. Obviously, he was developing a crush, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't want to appear overeager, so Spencer waited until eleven to send Sean a text informing him that he now had Spencer's number. He was surprised when Sean, almost instantly, replied. Spencer felt the butterflies in his stomach as they sent texts back and forth to each other.

Unfortunately, as time passed, Spencer's eyelids began to droop. He decided he better get some sleep. He sent a final text to Sean, saying goodnight, and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face and Sean's last text on his mind.

_ Gnite, S. Sleep well. Txt me 2morrow._


	2. Author's Note

This story has now been adopted by TheWeepingRaven. I will let you know when the first chapter has been posted once I am informed.

TheWeepingRaven's URL is here - www .fanfiction u/ 2410840/TheWeepingRaven (remove spaces)

* * *

As you've probably noticed, I haven't updated this story in forever. I had this story generally mapped out, but I've been having trouble thinking of actual details. Writer's block sucks! Anyways, I've always been straying away from the Criminal Minds fandom, unfortunately it happens sometimes :(

So, I'm am officially giving this story up for adoption. Anyone who wants to finish this can have at it. Let me know if you would like to be the one and I will make another A/N stating who you are so the readers who have set up alerts for this can find you.

Sorry for disappointing all of you who had been waiting for this story!

Jessica


End file.
